Untouchable
by Divepup
Summary: What would have happened if Bella hadn’t jumped? The Cullens come back two weeks later, and Bella, thinking Edward still doesn’t love her, decides to make him angry with her. R&R Please! Three chapters. Don't hate me if you no like.
1. Chapter 1

_What would have happened if Bella hadn't jumped? The Cullens come back two weeks later, and Bella, thinking Edward still doesn't love her, decides to make him angrey with her. R&R Please!_

I sighed, walking up the steps to the front porch and opening the door. I was completely soaked from the rain and wanted a nice, hot shower. Charlie was obviously home early; his cruiser was parked in the driveway.

I had spent the entire afternoon at La Push with Jake, just hanging out. It was fun and I was still smiling from his last joke, even though I was soaked through.

"Hey, Charlie!" I called, walking in and tearing off my sneakers, which were caked in mud, then I headed towards the staircase.

"Bella." I frowned, my wet sock poised on the first step. The TV was off and Charlie was in the chair facing me, not the screen. I frowned deeper, turning to face him. It wasn't too late – plus it was Sunday – so he couldn't be worried about that, and yet his face gave every sign of being worried.

"Hey, Dad." I paused, my teeth started to chatter.

"I have something to tell you…" said Charlie, he motioned for me to sit on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and gestured to my soaking clothing, which was now dripping onto the linoleum floor at the base of the staircase.

"I think you should sit." He looked even more worried. I frowned and crossed my arms, turning my body to face him completely and setting both feet firmly to the spot. I was cold and I wanted a shower.

He sighed, keeping his eyes on his face as he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and ran his fingers through his messy curls. He finally gathered the courage to speak.

"The Cullens are back."

That one simple sentence made my heart gather speed until it was going at about a mile a minute. _The Cullens are back…Edward is…back._ Those words chased themselves around my head while my body went numb. I felt like I was suffocating, like I wasn't getting enough air. As if to comply, my breathing speed hitched along with my pulse, quickly speeding to gasping.

Charlie immediately got up, his face unsure. He didn't know how to help. His arms reached towards me a bit, unsure if he should hug me or not.

I immediately blocked any thoughts of Edward wanting my back; they were too painful. He would never want me, and could never want me. I was untouchable.

My breathing slowed and I got control over my facial expression. I descended into a deep state of calm, blinking my eyes lazily at Charlie.

"And?" I asked in a bored voice, trying my best to hide any emotion. He looked at me, confused at the sudden change. "Listen, Dad," I said, trying to sound impatient, "I'm really cold; I'm going to take a shower."

And with that, I ran.

I charged into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me and trying to breathe properly. I tore off my wet clothes angrily, my eyes fogging with tears.

_Why did they have to come back?_ I asked myself. _Do they have to torture me?_

The hot water slowly took away the numbness from my body, defrosting me in more ways than one. Then I made a decision.

He had promised to leave me with no reminders. He had broken that promise. I would break mine.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep after this bit of news, so I stayed up reading. Or trying to read.

Every time I managed to focus on my page, Edward's face would pop into my mind and I would clutch at the hole, hoping it would get easier.

I eventually gave up and went over to the window to lock it so Jake would know not to come in. I closed the shades and looked around. I was tired, so I turned off the light and curled up on the bed, shifting restlessly.

Finally, I looked at the clock and it read a reasonable time. Time to put my plan into action.

I got dressed quickly, choosing my best 'I-don't-care' outfit. I grabbed my keys off the hook by the door, running to my truck.

It was only when I was half way to La Push when I realized that Jake might be sleeping. I worried that I would wake him and mentally berated myself for not thinking. Jake should get some sleep.

My fears, however, were unfounded. When I pulled up in front of Jake's house, he was leaning against the side and looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Planning on ditching, Bella?" He asked, obviously not concerned that it was barely six in the morning. I grinned at him, reaching out for a hug. He complied, pulling me into his hot embrace.

I lingered there, then pulled back a bit, deciding I should explain. "I'm going to take my motorcycle to school."

He looked at me, temporarily dumbfounded. He caught his tough when I started towards the garage. "I thought you didn't want Charlie to know."

I shrugged. Nothing really mattered. "Changed my mind. I'm going to surprise everyone at school."

Jacob had caught up to me now and he was grinning. "Let me come."

I was surprised; I didn't expect that. I turned towards him a bit, not halting my brisk pace. "Why?"

He grinned at me. "I want to see their faces." I thought for a minute that he meant the Cullens, but then I decided that he was way too calm to know yet. I grinned; even better.

"Sure." I said, reaching the door and pulling it open. Jacob guffawed in delight and did a little jig, making me laugh.

"I cannot believe you just did that." I said, holding my sides as I laughed. Jacob always had a way of making me feel better. Maybe it was better he was coming; moral support.

I strode up to my motorcycle and grabbed my helmet and heavy coat. Jacob had decided I needed protection after a particularly nasty fall.

We rolled our motorcycles out to the street and cranked them up after we were a safe distance from Billy. We decided it was a bit too early to go to school, so we ran a couple races around La Push. I temporarily forgot about school; I was too focused on the angry roar of the motorcycle.

Soon – too soon – it was time for school. We went back to Billy's and grabbed my backpack from the cab of my truck and strapped it onto my back.

We raced back to Forks, my heart starting to pump fast as we approached the campus. I had chosen the perfect time; everyone was just arriving and the campus was already crowded. I gunned my engine for an extra effect.

My eyes easily spotted the shiny silver Volvo. It was in the same spot it had occupied what seemed like years ago. There was an open spot where my truck usually stopped. I didn't know if they were watching, but I hoped so.

I sped into the spot, skidding sideways like I had practiced. It had never worked before. This time I did it. I cut the engine and raised my arms in triumph.

Jae laughed, parking next to me and taking off his own helmet, that I had insisted on. He could never be a hypocrite around me.

I took off my own and shook out my hair, grinning widely. "Thanks, Jake." I ran over and gave him a hug as the bell sounded. I ran towards my first class, trying not to notice the stares people were giving me.

Then I ran into something hard. I must have hit a wall in my haste to get out of the spotlight. Except this wall moved.

I looked up, my eyes meeting a buttery gold. Edward.

He was looking at me, horror on his impossibly beautiful face. My memories and illusions hadn't done him justice. He was beyond words.

I came back to myself abruptly, dragging my eyes away and looking behind him. There was Alice and Jasper, standing quietly, watching. My eyes gravitated towards Edward again.

"Bella." It wasn't a question. He looked at me, his eyes swimming with an emotion I couldn't place.

"Edward." I said it like a statement, using all my will and self esteem to make it seem like his name didn't make my heart pound unevenly. I ducked past him, hiding behind my hair and heading towards the building.

_Edward._

I realized, after about five minutes into class that Edward would be with me for most of the classes. He had rearranged the schedules last year. I quivered internally. I wouldn't be able to keep away from him all day if he was always there.

I took out my note book and did my very best to look busy. That didn't block out the noise though. Everyone was talking about the mysterious reappearance of the Cullens (except for Emmett and Rosalie, who had graduated). I decided to take drastic measures. I took out my iPod and turned the volume up as loud as I could stand.

Then the chair beside me pulled back. I automatically looked towards it. Mistake.

Edward was standing there, looking calm, but slightly confused. He was still the most beautiful person I had seen since Laurent, and I had done my best to block that memory. I whipped my head back to my doodle, my face turning slightly red.

That was new. I hadn't blushed since he had left. Then I realized something; I could breathe. Not just the pained in-out motion I had gotten used to, but the full, painless procedure of actually _breathing_. The hole that had been there since he left was gone – not healed – but disappeared, like there was nothing there to begin with.

With Edward by my side – even if he left again – I was happy. I realized this after a few minutes of thought. Not just the Jacob-induced happiness, but the real thing. I could actually feel my pulse now – a sensation I had not felt for almost six months now.

_He will leave._

The though came unbidden into my thoughts, permeating every layer of my being, returning me to my numbness. _He _will_ leave. What reason does he have to stay?_

My eyes started to cloud, the unwanted tears immediately flooding my eyes. I knew that after this, after seeing him again, the only thing I could ever want was him. Jacob helped, but I could only ever want Edward.

I forced my tears back, trying my hardest to maintain absolute secrecy to my thoughts, thoughts that would appear on my face if I wasn't careful.

I realized that class had started, though I had been too lost in my thoughts to really notice. I pretended to focus on the teacher. I knew I wouldn't actually be able to do it, but it wouldn't hurt me if I tried.

Only Edward's presence registered in my mind. He was there, less than four feet away. This would be torture.

Then I realized something; with the Cullens here, the wolves couldn't protect me. They would have to stay in La Push and I would be unprotected at school. And the Cullens also didn't know. Would she hurt one of them? Catch them unawares? I couldn't stand the thought of Edward or poor Alice facing Victoria alone. I had to warn them.

I took a piece of paper out of my notebook and quickly scribbled:

**DANGER. Victoria came back over the summer. Be careful.**

I slid it to my right, not looking directly at Edward. I saw his white hand dart out immediately to read what I had wrote. I couldn't resist looking at his reaction.

His eyes were wide with fear and panic. I quickly scribbled on another sheet of paper:

**Don't worry; she's only after me. I'll be spending most of my time in La Push so the wolves can protect me. No need to get worked up. She's not after you guys; she's been trying to get to me for over three months, probably more.**

I slipped the piece of paper over to him and he grabbed it eagerly. The still didn't make his face relax. I frowned, confused. He must be worried about his family.

Suddenly I heard the bell ring. First period was over. I started to get up and grab my stuff, expecting Edward to dart out of the room like he used to.

Instead, I saw a white hand dart out and grab one of my bags. I looked up, confused.

He was looking at me, panic still evident in his face, as the rest of the students filed out, throwing quick glances over their shoulders. They slowed down a bit, wanting to watch.

I sighed and motioned for Edward to follow as I headed for the door. We could find at least _some_ place that was more private.

After I went out the door, I immediately headed for the forest edge. We could talk there. Thankfully, it wasn't raining. Yet. Though, by the look of the clouds, we had minutes.

I walking into the trees, dodging around them and jumping over fallen logs until I found a suitable clearing. I went to the far end and immediately turned around, half expecting him to not be there, like I was trapped in a delusion. If I was, I never wanted to wake up.

He was there, his long fingers curled around the handle of my bag, looking at me. His eyes scanned my face, like they were looking for something. My eyes scanned him too, roaming over his perfect features, and finally diving into his eyes.

He had just hunted; the color was a very light amber, twin pools of butter, utterly melted.

"Why?" The word escaped my lips, barely more than a whisper, but more than enough for his sensitive ears. He looked at me intensely, scrutinizing my face.

"Because I love you." My heart skipped a beat, bringing my cold, dead body back to life. Again, I could feel my body's reactions, feel my pulse in my veins. But it was too much. My emotions, which had been dead for so long, were confusing. My brain couldn't sort them out, couldn't make sense of them.

I chose one at random. Anger. Tears blurred my vision and spilled over, running down my cheeks pathetically.

Suddenly I was shouting at him, running forwards to hit him, though half of my brain – the half that still contained my sanity – was telling me it was no use. I didn't care.

"How can you say that?!" I used my right wrist to hit him on the shoulder. "Why do you insist on torturing me?!" Now the tears were flooding down my face, making it impossible the see.

I took a deep breath, smelling his sweat scent, making my brain temporarily lose it. I was shouting again, gaining speed with my fists, pounding on his chest like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"You left Edward!" As if he didn't realize that. "You left and I had nothing! Everything I am, I was because of you!" The tears continued their sleek track down my face. "Life isn't worth living anymore! The only reason I am not gone is because Charlie and Jake need me." I slowly gained control of my volume, lowering it as I lost words. I stopped pounding on his chest, leaving them there.

"I'm sorry." His velvet voice caressed the words, making them sound more like music than an apology. It was too much. I leaned my forehead on his chest, my tears still falling freely. My vision went black as I lost consciousness. I don't even know if I landed.

_Should I continue? Or maybe I'll just keep it to myself…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the great enthusiasm (and several death threats) I have decided to continue. I hope I kept everyone in character. Please rate and review. Enjoy!**

_"I'm sorry." His velvet voice caressed the words, making them sound more like music than an apology. It was too much. I leaned my forehead on his chest, my tears still falling freely. My vision went black as I lost consciousness. I don't even know if I landed._

I woke up a few seconds later.

My eyes popped open as I realized that I hadn't hit the ground. Someone's cold arm was holding me up by my waist.

Edward's worried face was inches from mine. He was holding me by my waist, preventing me from falling. I stared at him; I couldn't help myself.

Contrary to my outburst a minute ago, I was perfectly calm. I politely pushed myself away, preferring for him to stay as far as possible right now.

I looked away, absently rubbing my wrists. They were probably going to be purple by lunch; I bruised so easily, like an overripe banana. In the distance, I heard the bell ring, signaling that I was late for my class. Now I would be bustling in in a hurry and the teacher would give me a late notice.

I sighed, reaching down and picking up my bags from where I had dropped them in my tantrum. I turned back to Edward, drawing on all my months of practice of being normal for Charlie. "I need that." I pointed to the bag Edward was still holding.

Edward looked at me, shocked. "Are you all right?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm fine." I said, walking up to him and gently taking my bag. His arm reached out as I tried to pass him. I looked at him questioningly.

"If you were fine, why would you pass out?" He didn't comment on my tantrum, but I knew his voice well enough to know he was brooding over it.

"I didn't sleep last night." I said, shrugging like it was nothing.

"You look like it…" he wanted to say more, but hesitated. I kept my eyes on his face, but kept my own blank. "When was the last time you slept the night through?" The words came out in a rush – I had to listen hard to catch them all.

"September." I said simply, gently pushing his arm out of the way and walking back through the trees. I left Edward standing there, my body going numb again as I walked back to campus.

**Chapter 2: Alice**

I stayed numb until lunch, not even glancing at him let alone looking him in the eye. I did, however, notice that he kept my notes.

I walked into the lunch room, ignoring Mike's table and avoiding even looking at the Cullens'. I wasn't hungry, so I only bought a lemonade bottle. I sat down at an empty table and opened my math book, preferring to read instead of listening to my ipod. It was dangerous to have free eyes.

It was peaceful for a minute, almost calm. I relaxed into my chair, my eyes forcibly glued to the page. Then someone was standing across from me.

I knew that any human would have made noise, so it must be Edward again. I didn't look up, fearing losing my temper in front of an audience.

"Hi, Bella." Came a cautious voice. I looked up in surprise. It wasn't Edward. It was Alice.

"Alice!" I greeted her enthusiastically, getting up and throwing my arms around her. She returned the hug gently, chuckling a bit.

"Hello, Bella!" She seemed a lot happier than before. I grinned and pulled back, gesturing for us to sit.

I sat down and closed my math book, moving to the side. I picked up my lemonade and took a quick swig. When I looked back towards Alice, she looked a bit weird, cautious. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"No. I am not going to hit you, Alice. Not that it did much good." I looked pointedly at the bruises on my knuckles and wrists and grinned wider. She looked at the bruises, raising an eyebrow.

I was incredibly happy to see Alice. Her face was the same as I remembered it, if a bit more worried than usual. "What's up?" I asked, keeping my voice light.

She smiled wryly at me. "What was that whole thing about wolves?" Edward must have shown her the letters. Or she saw it.

I smiled sheepishly at her. "I'll tell you later." Her face slipped into a grimace, but she let it pass. People were watching us curiously. Half the cafeteria was looking at either her or the Cullens' table.

"Victoria?" Again, this was a topic that shouldn't be discussed in front of people, but she seemed determined to get me to promise to tell her everything. I sighed exaggeratedly and nodded.

"I'll tell you later."

"Good." Now she beamed at me and ran her eyes over me, taking in my bloodshot eyes and rugged outfit. "You don't seem to have changed your fashion sense since we've been gone." I smiled. Alice was Alice.

"No, but I have gotten very, _very_ good grades." She raised her eyebrows, but didn't comment.

"So, why did you hit Edward?" Now it was my turn to grimace.

"I don't know." I admitted. She frowned, obviously not happy with my pitiful answer.

Just then, the lunch bell rang, making me jump and breaking the little bubble we had been trapped in. "Can you sleep over tonight?" I asked Alice hurriedly. She nodded, an evil smile playing across her lips.

I smiled a bit at Alice, and jumped up, grabbing my math book and shoving it in my backpack. I hurried through the halls to Biology.

Just like before, I ignored Edward. Well, pretended to ignore.

When the final bell sounded, I practically ran to the door. Everyone was eager to get out, but something was obviously deterring my classmates from exiting. When I finally pushed my way to the front of the throng, I moaned.

It was, quite literally, pouring buckets of ran. Just looking at it made me feel wet. Everyone was milling back into the classroom to wait it out. I stood there, frowning. If I stayed, I would have to endure all the gossip. When it came right down to it, I preferred the rain. Without thinking anymore about it, I stepped out into the torrent.

Life had become just this simple for me; weigh your options and chose the one that makes you more happy. In this case, my choice would probably get me sick.

I walked through the rain, heading for my bike. I walked because there was really no way I could get_ more_ wet. I had been soaked to the skin as soon as I was five feet away.

I stopped when I reached the parking lot, cursing silently as I remembered my little stunt with the motorcycle. This really was _not_ my day.

I was standing there – staring at my motorcycle and wondering if I should get on – when Alice found me. She had a big umbrella over her and I wondered absently how it was staying up under the torrent. "Bella?" She looked me up and down, frowning.

"Hey, Alice." I said, pretending I didn't notice that it was raining and walking up the bike. Her eyes got wide as she realized what I was about to do.

"No, Bella!" She growled, pulling me away with one hand. "You can ride with us in the Volvo."

I frowned. "What if I don't want to?" Alice frowned.

"Too bad." And with that, she marched me to the Volvo. I was unceremoniously thrown in the front seat.

After that I didn't complain. Inside the car, the heater was on and on full blast; Alice must have been warming it up. I eagerly put my hands against the vent while she climbed in the back. After a minute I heard the other car doors open and close to admit a slightly wet Edward and Jasper.

Jasper crawled in the back with Alice, leaving me in the front with Edward, who was looking at me, yet again. He didn't start the engine. I sighed.

"I suppose you want to know how I know about werewolves, don't you?" I kept my voice emotionless. He nodded. I rolled my eyes. "If I tell you now I'd have to retell it to Carlisle and Esmé later, so you might as well take me there now." Admittedly, I really wanted to see Esmé. I really had missed her.

Edward wrinkled his nose, but complied, starting the engine and ripping out of the parking lot. I clung to the chair, surprised temporarily by the speed. I relaxed almost immediately, smiling slightly as I watched the road fly by.

It ended almost too soon. We pulled into the Cullens' garage and parked with a little jolt. I was surprised; usually Edward was very gentle. He looked a little weird, but I dropped it and got out.

Alice was beside me in a minute, grabbing me by my elbow through the door to the house and right past a very surprised Esmé and Carlisle. "Where are we going, Alice?" I asked on the way up the stairs.

"In case you haven't noticed, Bella, you're soaked. If I don't get you out of those clothes, you'll get sick." I frowned; I hadn't thought of that.

"But I don't have –" Alice shoved me into the guest bedroom and disappeared. By now the heat from the Volvo had worn off and my teeth started chattering. Alice came back holding a bundle of clothes, which she shoved onto the counter in the guest bathroom. She closed the door wordlessly and turned to me, immediately taking my backpack from my shoulders.

I was actually enjoying myself; it felt so normal to have my wardrobe harassed by Alice. I was familiar with the routine of Alice undressing me and dressing me up in whatever she wanted.

She wasn't gentle with my clothes either, I noted. She really must have hated that jacket. I was kicked into the shower within minutes.

I sighed and turned on the hot water, letting it warm me thoroughly. After I had finished, I got out and looked at the outfit Alice had chosen and sighed with relief. This was the one time she hadn't gone overboard, guessing that I wouldn't be in the mood for it. It was plain blue sweats, which fit snuggly and were warm. I left my hair slightly wet and went downstairs.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was Esmé, smiling at me. As soon as I was on solid floor, she reached up and hugged me. I hugged back, smiling. I missed that. "Bella," was all she said, releasing me and putting her arm around my shoulders. We walked into the living room, where everyone was waiting.

I sighed, settling down on the couch next to Edward, which was the only available spot. Alice was curled up in Jasper's lap in the chair and Carlisle and Esmé took the only others available.

I folded my feet Indian style and looked around, wondering where to start. Carlisle realized this, and offered a suggestion; "Why don't you start at the beginning."

I thought for a minute, then decided to start with the beginning of me and Jacob's friendship. "I started hanging out with Jacob Black about four months after you left; we became like brother and sister." I decided not to mention that Jacob wanted it to be more, and continued. "Jake got sick one day and I decided I wanted to go back to Edward's meadow…that's where I ran into Laurent." I ignored the different gasps and frowns and plowed on.

"We had a…pleasant chat." I scowled, trying to remember, but not remember. I had always disliked reliving it. "Victoria had gotten back in contact with him and wanted a favor. She wanted him to…spy on me. She's been trying to get through the werewolves for months…." I frowned, leaning back on the couch and looking at the ceiling to avoid their eyes so I could finish.

"Anyway, Laurent decides he's going to kill me himself and was just about to when the werewolves showed up. They killed him, as I learned later, but I didn't know that at the time. So I came back and tried to forget it. Jacob, however, was being screened by Billy and it seemed like he didn't want to see me. After a few clues and hints, I figured it out." I sighed and looked aback at them. Everyone looked shocked. I smiled a bit and announced clearly: "My best friend had become a werewolf."

Beside me, Edward growled. Suddenly, he was in from of me, looking absolutely panicked.

"My god, Bella!" He yelled, throwing up his arms in exacerbation. "It seems you are more than just a magnet for trouble – you're the whole essence of it! Why does nothing I do make you safe?!" Now he was yelling more at himself than at me and was pacing rapidly, blurring slightly. "I left so you wouldn't be in any danger, but no! You have to go and befriend a _dog_!" He spat the last word, his velvet voice becoming venomous.

I was on my feet in an instant, annoyed with his animosity towards someone he had never even met. I jumped in front of him, making him stop. "Jake is my _friend_. He has protected me, comforted me – even just a little bit – when I was hurting, and, above all, he's _**stayed**_." By now I was crying again. I brushed them away angrily then took a deep breath, calming myself before Jasper could.

I wanted to be anywhere but here right now. I didn't want to do this in front of an audience, so I went silent. I closed my eyes and slowly lowered myself to the couch, putting my hands over my eyes and rubbing them, seriously regretting not making an effort to get any sleep last night.

Everyone was quiet, unsure how to start up any type of conversation. It was incredibly calm now, Jasper's talent had been sorely missed for the last conversation. I sighed and turned to Alice, opening my eyes.

"Where are my clothes?" She frowned and shook her head.

"They were beyond repair." Yeah, I'll bet. So that was her plan.

"I can't go home without those clothes, Alice. What will Charlie think?"

"Charlie with think _Oh, how thoughtful of Alice to make sure my daughter didn't get pneumonia_." I scowled, but had to admit I didn't want to put on the damp clothes.

"Fine, but I'm not going home in this." I said, motioning to the sweat suit. Alice beamed.

"Never said you had to." I groaned. Leave it to Alice to buy I whole wardrobe for one measly visit.

I closed my eyes again, grateful that Jasper was here. Everything was so calm…peaceful. _Safe_. I was safe with the Cullens. Everything was fine when they were here. And without realizing it, I drifted off to sleep.

_Why is it that I alway end with Bella asleep? Oh, well._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, this is the last chapter. Sorry if you don't like it, thanks for sticking with it anyway. If you did like it, please review!_

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

I shouldn't have expected the nightmares to go away, even with time. The wonderful dream I had been living in – where Edward came back – melted into yet another startling nightmare.

I was in the forest, yet again, searching for someone. It was pitch black but that didn't deter me as I groped the darkness in a literally blind panic. I heard someone behind me, and I whipped around.

Victoria was standing a few feet across from me, her blood red eyes boring into me with such hatred. Her flame red hair suddenly changed, morphing into a shoulder-length black as her beautiful face changed into Jacob's familiar smile. Jake before he became a werewolf.

He smiled just like he used to, the real one I loved to see him wear. In a familiar gesture, he reached back to pull his hair back into his usual pony tail at the nape of his neck. As his big hands smoothed over his hair, it changed.

Now it was Edward who was standing in front of me. He was smiling angelically, gesturing for me to come to him. I tried my very best; I struggled against the tight iron bindings wrapped around my body, but it was no use.

He started to fade, growing more distant and distorted. I yelled for him to come back, to stay, but he couldn't hear me. I screamed louder, trying to get through to him, struggling savagely at the iron shackles around my wrists and arms.

"Bella!" I woke with a start as my name echoed through my head. It was completely dark, just like my dream, but I could tell that this time it was real.

The iron bindings around my wrists were Edward's cold hands, fingers clasped firmly around them.

I was sweating and my face was wet with tears. I must have been screaming in my sleep. And now came the fresh torrent of tears as I realized the Cullens hadn't een a dream.

I didn't know how long I had been sleeping, but it wasn't nearly long enough. I slumped uselessly against Edward's chest, sobbing pathetically.

His arms wrapped around me and rubbed soothing circles as I ruined his shirt. After a minute, he gently lowered me back to the mattress and started to shift away. He thought I didn't want him there. A part in the back of my brain registered that we were in the guest room and it was still light out, but the shades were closed.

I knew it was pathetic, but I grabbed his sleeve and frowned. He turned back, his eyes pained as he saw my tears.

I silently shook my head and tugged his sleeve, communicating that I wanted him to stay. As much as I didn't want to forgive him, I wasn't strong enough to let him go after such a terrifying dream.

He obliged, shifting back to lie beside me. I closed my eyes and curled against his side like I used to, wrapping an arm around his chest and laying my head on his shoulder.

I was almost immediately asleep again. I was just barely coherent enough to mumble 'Thanks' before seeping into the deep depths of sleep, which were thankfully empty of dreams. I barely felt his arm wrap around my waist comfortingly.

--

"Bella," called Alice's soft voice from the fog. "Bella, you need to wake up."

I groaned and buried my head farther into my hard pillow. I didn't want to; I was still exhausted from my sleepless night.

"Bella," said Alice again, her bell voice growing more impatient and a small finger poking me in the ribs. "Charlie will be home soon. You still haven't asked him if I can stay over."

I sighed and opened one of my eyes to glare at the annoying little pixie. She smiled at me angelically and tugged at my arm. "Come on, Bella. You still need to change."

I frowned and closed my eyes again exerting as much force as I could muster to sit up. Charlie would need dinner. I knew he would immediately accept Alice back; he was eternally in her dept for saving him from having to help me shower when I was injured.

I stretched and turned back to Edward. He was there looking at me, concerned. I sighed and turned back to my best friend. "Alright, alright. I'm up." I pulled the covers away and shivered as a cold wind blew in.

"You need a shower. Your clothes are on the counter and there's a brush and stuff in the top drawer." With that I was marched into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I came out in the jeans and long sleeved shirt Alice had left. I felt considerably more awake after the steaming water.

I walked down the stairs, wondering where everyone was. I gasped as Alice appeared out of nowhere, holding my backpack. I narrowed my eyes at her and took it, inspecting the damage the rain had done. It was still damp, and it was developing a charming smell.

"I'm all packed. We're going in my new car." I didn't have time to comment on her 'new' car before I was dragged towards the garage. I decided to let it slide.

I had to admit, once I saw the thing, it was really nice. Alice saved me the trouble of asking where she got it. "Edward gave it to me! Isn't it beautiful?" she ran her hand lovingly over the bright yellow hood. I rolled my eyes ad smiled, moving to put my stuff in the back trunk.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?" I asked absently, feigning nonchalance. Alice saw through me though.

"He wanted to check out the surrounding area and see if Victoria had gotten past the werewolves." I nodded, sighing as her sentence brought back reality. Then I frowned, looking out into the fading light.

"How long was I out?" Alice grinned.

"It's around six. So, about two hours." I nodded, getting in the passenger seat as Alice popped into the driver's. Alice chattered on about shopping as we drove, not hampered in the least by my groans as she mentioned several brands I hadn't even heard of, let alone pronounce their names.

Soon we were at Charlie's, interrupting a spew of French designers Alice was positive I would love. I silently thanked God.

I walked in and threw my backpack onto a chair, heading directly for the kitchen. Alice went to sit in the living room, plopping down on the couch and turning on the television.

I had just finished frying up a couple hamburgers when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. I was just a bit nervous about his reaction to Alice – and worse, my bike – but when I got to the door, I forgot completely about them.

Charlie looked awful, like he hadn't slept in months. His hair was all messed up and his eyes were red from crying. I ran up to him, slipping my arm around his waist and trying to help him to the door. He looked like he would fall at any second.

He only seemed to notice me when I spoke to him, asking what was wrong. He didn't answer until I had him inside on the couch. Alice was probably hiding somewhere, anticipating it.

"Harry Clearwater is dead." The words sent a shock and a gasp through me. Harry. Dad's best friend besides Billy, was dead. Now I understood why Charlie looked so bad. He continued, "He had a heart attack and died at the hospital."

I sat beside him on the couch, rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry, Dad." He nodded mechanically. I felt Alice's cold hand on my shoulder then, bringing me back. "Um…Dad. I kinda invited Alice to stay over, but it's alright if you don't want her to right now."

He turned back to me and saw Alice standing beside me. "Hey, Charlie," Alice greeted softly. "I'm sorry I have such horrible timing. Are you alright?" He nodded, then tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Nah, it's alright, Alice. You didn't know." He got up, rubbing the back of his head absently. "It's fine with me if you stay over. I'll be in my bedroom." I squeezed his arm as he passed, smiling a little at him.

"Do you want your burger, Dad?" I asked before he hit the top of the stairs.

"Nah, give it to Alice." He said, walking into his room and closing the door. Alice grimaced, making me smile a bit more.

I went into the kitchen and took my burger off the stove. Me and Alice sat in silence, both wrapped up in our thoughts. We both jumped when there was a knock on the door.

I frowned; nothing surprised Alice. She looked just as confused.

I went to open the door, frowning. Jacob was standing on the doorstep, his eyes wide and his nostrils flared. "Wha-" He cut me off, slipping past me into the house.

I scowled and ran after him to the kitchen. I slammed into his broad back, making me land hard on my butt. His whole body was shaking, his fists were clenched him at his side.

I jumped up quickly, maneuvering around him and getting between him and Alice. Both their faces were wrinkled in disgust, sizing up each other. Jake was still shaking violently.

I put my hands on both his arms, trying to force him out of the kitchen, where we might be able to talk without him exploding. I might as well have been trying to move a parked truck, for all the good it did me.

"Jacob, calm down." I ordered, silently hoping Alice would leave. "Alice is here because I invited her. Calm." He looked at me now, confused and angry.

"You _invited_ that bloodsucker _here_?!" He practically yelled. I winced, hoping Charlie was asleep.

"Yes." I growled. "Be quiet! Charlie is here!" He frowned, his shaking slowing slightly.

Then he was gone. I heard the door slam and a car start and then gun down the street. I groaned, throwing my hands up in defeat. He wouldn't listen to me with Alice here, but I would make him talk to me when he cooled down a bit.

I turned to Alice and smiled weakly at her frown. "Sorry about Jake." I said, sitting down and looking at my half-finished burger. "He's still getting the hang of things."

"Are you absolutely insane, Bella?" Alice asking, her voice deceivingly calm. I rolled my eyes. "People don't go near werewolves when they are about to change. It's just insane, not to mention irresponsible."

I sighed, letting her get it out of her system, then interrupted. "Jake won't hurt me. End of story." I glared at her, letting her know the subject was closed. We went silent for a few minutes, glaring at each other. She wasn't happy, but I knew she'd forgive me. "Want to watch TV?" I asked, picking up my fork and attacking my burger again. She nodded, sighing.

We went to sit on the couch and I curled into her side as we watched.

"Bella," said Alice, hesitating a bit.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, turning to smile a bit at her.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" She watched as my smile faded to be replaced by an, undoubtedly, sad expression.

"I will…but not yet." She frowned, but didn't push.

Before long, I was exhausted. My sleeping pattern was going to be shaky for a while.

--

_Note: I can't do this part as good as Stephanie, so I'm going to use a couple pages of New Moon._

**Part from New Moon**

I woke early, from a deep and dreamless sleep, feeling well-rested, but stiff. I was on the couch tucked under the blankets I had laid out for Alice, but I could hear her, and I could hear her and Charlie talking in the kitchen. It sounded like Charlie was fixing her breakfast.

"How bad was it, Charlie?" Alice asked softly, and at first I thought they were talking about the Clearwaters.

Charlie sighed. "Real bad."

"Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left."

There was a pause while a cupboard door was closed and a dial on the stove was clicked off. I waited, cringing.

"I've never felt so helpless," Charlie began slowly. "I didn't know what to do. That first week – I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic', but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it might scare her."

"She snapped out of it though?"

"I had Renée come to take her to Florida. I just didn't want to be the one…if she had to go to the hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother would help. But when we started to pack her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for the tantrums, but, boy, did she fly into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed that we couldn't make her leave – and then she finally started crying. I thought that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here…and she did seem to get better at first…"

Charlie trailed off. It was hard listening to this, knowing how much pain I had caused him.

"But?" Alice prompted.

"She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was…empty. Her eyes were blank. There were lots of little things – she wouldn't listen to music anymore; I found a bunch of CDs broken in the trash. She didn't read; she wouldn't be in the same room when the TV was on, not that she watched it so much before. I finally figured it out – she was avoiding anything that might remind her of…him.

"We could hardly talk; I was so worried about saying something that would upset her – the littlest things would make her flinch – and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if I asked her anthing.

"She was alone all the time. She didn't call her friends back, and after a while, they stopped calling.

"It was night of the living dead around here. I still hear her screaming in her sleep…"

I could almost see him shuddering. I shuddered too, remembering. And then I sighed. I hadn't fooled him at all, not for one second.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," said Alice, voice glum.

"It's not _your_ fault." The way he said it made it perfectly clear he was holding someone responsible. "You were always a good friend to her."

"She seems better now, though."

"Yeah. Ever since she started hanging out with Jacob Black, I've noticed a real improvement. She has some color in her cheeks when she comes home, some light in her eyes. She's happier." He paused, and his voice was different when he spoke again. "He's a year or so younger than her, and I know she used to think of him as a friend, but I think maybe it's something more now, or headed that direction, anyway." Charlie said this in a tone that was almost belligerent. It was a warning, not for Alice, but for her to pass along. "Jake's old for his years," he continued, still sounding defensive. "He's taken care of his father physically the way Bella took care of her mother emotionally. It matured him. He's a good-looking kid, too – takes after his mom's side. He's good for Bella, you know," Charlie insisted.

"Then it's good she has him," Alice agreed

End New Moon reference

I sighed and decided that I might as well get up. I made a big racket moving on the couch and yawned loudly, calling "Alice?"

Alice appeared at my side, smiling. "Hi, Bella. Charlie's making breakfast." In an undertone she added, "You might want to help him."

I grinned. Charlie was many things – a chef wasn't one of them. I honestly wondered how he survived before I came here. I got up and walked into the kitchen, smiling wider when I saw that Charlie was trying to crack an egg without dropping shell fragments, and utterly failing.

"Here, Dad," I offered, taking the egg from his hand and cracking it neatly through the middle, using the half shells to dig the tiny pieces of shell he had already dropped. He frowned and muttered something about how he was useless with food, then walked over to the table to read the paper.

After a breakfast of eggs and bacon, he put on his shoes. I frowned. "You aren't going to work, are you?" I remembered how he had looked when he came in, and it worried me.

He turned to me. "No, Bells. I'm going to help Sue with the funeral arrangements."

"Oh," I muttered, nodding a bit, wondering what I was supposed to say. Certainly not 'Have fun'.

Charlie seemed to understand and nodded a bit, smiling just a little around the corners, and turned and walked out the door. I checked the time, then ran to get ready for school. I would be late.

Alice scowled at my outfit choice, but admitted I didn't have time to change and that I probably didn't have anything better. We rode to school in Alice's yellow car, which she identified as a Porsche. I rolled my eyes but said nothing.

We arrived just a bit late, but I saw Edward waiting. I sighed and got out of the car, smiling a bit. "Hi, Edward." I said, nodding to him a bit and running towards my class as the bell rang.

I got into the classroom just barely on time and slid into my seat. Everyone was still laughing and joking about different things, making it very hard for the teacher to bring order. Just before she managed to get half the class to sit down, Edward came in and silently took his seat beside me.

I smiled a bit, welcoming him to class. He smiled back, making my heart jump just like it used to. He smiled a bit wider as he heard my reaction. I looked away, focusing on the teacher.

About half way through the class, a note appeared beside my hand. I looked at Edward questioningly, but he just nodded to the letter. I sighed and slipped it under the desk to read where the teacher wouldn't catch me.

_**You look much better. Sleep well?**_

I smiled a bit, knowing what he was referring to.

**Yes.**

He nodded, accepting my answer, smirking my favorite half-smile. I turned back to the teacher and tried to focus on what she was saying, but I felt Edward's eyes on my back as he leaned back in his chair. I sighed. Today would be just as distracting as yesterday.

--

Lunch came just as slowly as yesterday and just like yesterday, Alice chose to sit and talk with me. I grinned as Jasper joined us.

"Hey, Jasper." I said, nodding as he sat next to Alice.

"Bella," He said, smiling a bit as well. I could never be mad with Jasper. He wouldn't allow me.

Charlie was still broken over Harry, but he seemed to snap out of it enough to give me lectures on highway safety and the horrors of motorbikes. He had heard.

--

And so this became our daily ritual. I would come to school, be stared at by Edward, join Alice and Jasper for lunch, and then we would go to their house to hang out.

I didn't speak much to Edward and he seemed to accept that I would talk to him when I was ready. It didn't help that we couldn't keep our eyes off each other for too long.

The hole in my chest was still there, but didn't hurt. It just wasn't filled. Just seeing Edward had cured that ache, but that didn't mean I didn't miss him.

It was Thursday when I decided I could trust him not to run away again, but I decided that I wouldn't get quite as…attached as before. So when I came to the Volvo to go to the Cullens, I was a bit surprised that Alice and Jasper weren't there.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked Edward, sliding into the front seat and looking into the empty back seat.

"They left early. Alice told me some excuse about hunting with Carlisle and the rest of the family, but wouldn't allow me to come." He raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. She must have seen my decision and wanted to give us as much privacy as possible. "Alright. I guess I expected that." His eyebrows shot up now. "I wanted to talk to you, and I'm guessing she knew I wanted to do it private." He nodded and started the engine, heading to his house.

We remained silent for the whole trip. I didn't feel the need to break it until we pulled into the garage. "Can we talk in the guest bedroom? I wanted to brush my hair." In truth, I wanted to do anything to keep myself from throwing a tantrum, which it seems that I was very prone to when I was alone with him.

He nodded, following me inside and into the bedroom. I threw my new backpack onto the bed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing my brush from the counter and returning.

He was waiting, stretched out on the bed, his feet making it to the edge with ease. I frowned, but sat down n the edge. I started to pull the brush through my hair, wondering how to begin.

Suddenly his ice cold hand was on mine, stopping my brush in midair. "Unless you planning to become bald, I would recommend being gentler." I blushed, realizing that in my aggravation I had been rather violent with my hair brush.

I sighed and set the brush down on the bed stand, instead laying back on the bed and knitting my fingers together behind my head to make a pillow. He watched me, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I wanted to tell you that I forgive you." I said, closing my eyes.

"It doesn't seem like you have." His voice was so sad it made my eyes pop open in alarm. "You avoid talking to me, you don't even look at me, your answers are never enough…" He trailed off, not taking his eyes off my face.

I sat up and frowned at him. So that's how he had taken it. "I only did that because…I guess because I was scared." I looked down at the comforter, picking at the stitching. "I'm afraid you'll leave if I do something wrong again." I angrily brushed at the tear that had escaped. Why, oh why, did they have to show up _now_?

"Bella," his voice was soft, but still angry. "You honestly believe I left because of a _mistake_? Bella, I only left to protect you. Not that is did much good." He said bitterly. "I left to give you a chance to have human life – one where you could grow old, have children, be happy." I laid back, closing my eyes and trying to stop the torrent of tears.

"It didn't work." I said sorrowfully. "I've never wanted that life – not even for a minute – since I met you. You're the _only_ thing I've ever wanted Edward." I felt him shift to lay beside me, his sweat breath blowing over my face.

**(NEW MOON EDIT) **"Bella," he started, placing a hand on my waist. I opened my eyes to watch his face. "For the last few days, the only times you touched me, you were so hesitant, so careful, yet still the same. I need to know why." His face was just inches away, his eyes burning into mine. "Is it because I'm too late? Because I've hurt you too much? Because you have moved on, like I meant you to? That would be…quite fair. I won't contest your decision. So don't try to spare my feelings, please – just tell me now whether or not you can still love me, after everything I've done to you. Can you?" He whispered, his breath filling my head.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?"

"Just answer it. Please."

I stared at him darkly for a minute. "The way I feel about you never change. Of course I love you – and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"That's all I needed to hear."

Then his lips were on mine, and I couldn't fight him. Not because I was too weak, but because I didn't want to. His lips were just as hard as I remembered, moving softly against mine. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, melting against him.

I was starting to get dizzy, when he pulled back and leaned our foreheads together. I sighed, content to be in his arms.

_Tah dah! Da-da-da-da-da-dat's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
